This invention relates generally to retention devices for use with detachable sling swivels for firearms. More specifically, it relates to a device that easily may be installed to secure the detachable part of a sling swivel mechanism against inadvertent detachment from an anchor member mounted on a firearm.
Detachable sling swivel mechanisms represent a compromise between safety and convenience in attaching shoulder slings to firearms by reducing the possibility of inadvertent detachment of the sling from the firearm, and by permitting a user quickly to detach the same when it is so desired. Such a compromise can result in the accidental discharge of a firearm when, for example, the means for detachment inadvertently is impacted with sufficient force to open a gate that is normally in a closed position relative to the body of the detachable assembly.
One prior art solution to the security problem is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,675, in which a spring-loaded plunger, which when depressed opens the gate to permit detachment of the sling from the firearm, is modified to include a locking element in the form of a threaded sleeve member that prevents depression of the plunger by abutment with the body. Although the sleeve member described therein is inseparable from the plunger, and therefore cannot inadvertently be removed or lost, nevertheless it can migrate from a locked position in abutment with the body of the assembly to an unlocked position that permits the release of the swivel from the firearm. Thus, there still exists a risk of inadvertent detachment and potentially disastrous consequences. Moreover, it takes some time to move (by screwing) the sleeve member from its locked to it unlocked position, which may discourage even responsible users from employing the safety feature.
It is desirable to provide means for better securing a detachable sling swivel mechanism from inadvertent detachment, while facilitating--and thus encouraging--its use. Preferably, the securing means would be designed to resist the variety of forces incident upon it in normal use, which might unintentionally detach the sling from the firearm, and yet would yield readily to its intentional manipulation by a user who wishes to detach the sling from the firearm.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a retention device for use with a sling swivel mechanism having a body and a gate that is pivotal into an open or closed position, the device providing improved security against inadvertent detachment of a sling from a firearm.
Another object of the invention is to provide a retention device that is easily operated to secure attachment or to permit detachment.
A further object is to provide a retention device that when installed resists detachment of the sling from the firearm under the variety of forces that might be incident upon the sling swivel mechanism when it is in normal use.
Another object is to provide a retention device that facilitates the intentional manipulation by a user quickly to detach the sling from the firearm.
Yet another object is to provide a retention device that is so secure, yet so easy to use, that it is more likely than not to be used.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a retention device of the type generally outlined above that is lightweight, durable and easily and cost-effectively manufactured.
These and other advantages and features of the invention will become more fully apparent when the detailed description is read with reference to the accompanying drawings.